Plastique (Episode)
Plastique Synopsis KELLY FRYE GUEST STARS AS DC COMICS’ PLASTIQUE AND CLANCY BROWN GUEST STARS AS GENERAL EILING: After a bomb goes off downtown, The Army, led by General Eiling (Guest Star Clancy Brown), rolls in and takes over the case, much to Joe’s (Jesse L. Martin) surprise. Suspicious, Joe tells Barry (Grant Gustin) that he and his Friends at S.T.A.R. Labs should look into the army’s involvement. Wells (Tom Cavanagh) informs The Team that Eiling was experimenting on his men to turn them into Super Soldiers. Cisco (Carlos Valdes) confirms one of Eiling’s Soldiers, Bette Sans Souci (Guest Star Kelly Frye), was at the bomb site. The Flash tracks her down and realizes that she’s not setting off the bombs, she is a Metahuman who can blow things up just by touching them. Meanwhile, when Joe learns Iris is writing about “The Streak,” he tells Barry to make her stop. Barry realizes Iris won’t listen to him so he decides to have The Flash pay her a visit. Dermott Downs Directed The Episode Written by Aaron Helbing & Todd Helbing & Brooke Eikmeier. Summary Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco go out to a bar and join Iris and Eddie. Iris says that Barry's new friends are nice, and they share a toast. However, once she joins Eddie at the dart board, Barry complains to Cisco and Caitlin that his hyper accelerated metabolism doesn't let him drunk. A window cleaner on the outside of an archive while inside, a security guard is on his rounds. A woman, Bette San Souci, slips into an archive room and starts searching through files. The guard hears her and comes to investigate, and discovers that Bette has blown open the door with a small explosive charge. He orders Bette to surrender and she slides her backpack across the floor toward him. A few seconds later, an explosion rocks the building. The scaffold outside breaks loose and the window cleaner hangs on to the railing. At the bar, Eddie gets a call about the explosion and tells Barry and Iris that he has to go. Once he leaves, Barry changes into his Flash uniform and runs to the scene. He calls Caitlin and Cisco, who work out how fast he has to go to run up the side of the building. Flash does so and grabs the window cleaner just as he falls, and takes him to the ground. Iris is there and Flash vibrates his face to keep her from recognizing him, and then runs off. Later, Barry is with Joe and Eddie investigating the crime scene. Barry tells the detectives that he can't find any trace of an explosive. After getting a description of the intruder from the guard, the detectives go into the file room but have no idea which file Bette was in or what she was looking for. Joe gets Eddie out so that Barry can go through the cabinets at superspeed and fine the file. Meanwhile, Joe and Eddie go back to the station and discover that General Wade Eiling and his men have taken over the investigation. Singh orders Joe to turn over his files and Joe has no choice but to agree. Barry arrives a short time later and Joe tells him what is happening. A soldier takes the files Barry has collected but he steals them back moving too fast to be seen. Joe suggests that Barry and the scientists checking out what's going on. As Barry leaves, Vukovich comes over to tell Joe that he saw Iris at the crime scene. When Joe gets home, he asks Iris why she was at the bomb site. He figures that she was watching over Eddie, but Iris says that she hoped the Streak would show up there. Iris tells her father that she saw the Streak and plans to write it all up for her blog. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry tells his friends what happened and Harrison admits that he's worked with Eiling in the past. Eiling wanted Harrison to help develop enhanced gene therapy, but Harrison soon realized that the general was trying to develop mind reading capabilities for the Army. Harrison stopped the research when he realized that Eiling was going to abuse his developments. Barry shows them the folder, from the VA, and Cisco hacks the Army's computers to confirm that the thief was Bette, who was an EID disarmament specialist in the Army. He comes up with the address of Bette's emergency contact and Flash speeds there. Bette is leaving and the hero cuts her off, and she accidentally touches his chest emblem. It starts to flow and Bette tells him to get it off. Flash speeds down the streets and gets out of his suit just in time as the emblem explodes. Barry returns to the lab and tells the others what happened, and they realize that Bette is a metahuman who can explode anything that she touches. While Cisco complains about his suit blowing up, Barry insists that it was an accident and Bette didn't intend to hurt him. Joe arrives and they figure that Eiling knows what Bette can do and wants to put her to work for the military. The detective talks to Barry privately and reminds him about his promise not to let Flash get close to Iris. He asks Barry to make sure that Iris doesn't continue writing her blog. Barry goes to Jitters and tries to convince Iris that she imagined seeing the Streak. She doesn't believe it and reminds Barry that she stood by him for years when he investigated impossible theories, and figures that he's hiding something. Cisco calls Barry to tell him that they've hacked Eiling's surveillance network. The general has spotted Bette going to Dr. Harold Hadley, the military surgeon who performed several procedures on her. Bette confronts Hadley at the medical center and says that she remember him cutting her open. She holds him as well as Eiling responsible for transforming her. Eiling and his men pull up outside the building. Flash runs in and confronts Bette, but sees the soldiers' sighting lasers and pushes her to the floor. The soldiers open fire and Hadley runs out while Flash tells Bette that he can help her. She lets him get her out just as the soldiers move in and realize that their target is gone. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Harrison tells Bette about the explosion, and realizes that she was in Central City ten months ago when it happened. The scientists give her a pair of gloves to contain her powers, and Bette explains that she had been injured by shrapnel while defusing a bomb. The Army flew her to Central City for the operation and she was there when the dark matter explosion occurred. As they analyze her cellular structure to determine how she's changed, Harrison says that they have to study her in action. As Caitlin studies Bette, Bette wonders if she deals with metahumans for a living. The scientist admits that Bette is the first metahuman who has been willing to let them test her, and notices a bullet wound on Bette's shoulder. Caitlin removes the bullet and discovers that it has a tracking device. Eiling and his men come up in the elevator, and Harrison tells the others to get Bette out of the building while he deals with the general. He then goes to see Eiling, who rubs in the fact that Harrison's reputation is ruined since the explosion. Harrison claims that he has no idea who Bette is, and the soldiers search the place. At the airfield, Bette tests her abilities and Cisco dubs her Plastique. She tells Barry about how she developed a fear of bobby trapped objects when she was working as a disarmament specialist, and now she can't touch anything. When she wonders if they've helped Barry find a cure, he admits that he doesn't want one because he's happy using his powers to help people. Joe calls Barry and complains that Iris has posted another story about the Streak and put her name on it. He apologizes for blaming Barry and hangs up, and Barry tells Cisco what is going on. They realize that if any of the evil metahumans think Iris knows about them, they might go after her. That night, Flash goes to see Iris, superspeeding around the place and vibrating his vocal chords so she can't recognize him. They go up to the roof and Flash asks Iris to stop writing about her. However, he can only say that there's more about him than she understands. Iris wonders if he could stop doing what he does, and Flash insists that he doesn't do it for the glory. She says that she is writing to support Barry, but he seems to have lost his belief in the impossible. Iris asks Flash to help her prove that Barry is right, and Flash says that Barry is a lucky guy before he speeds off. The next day, Caitlin tells Bette that the shrapnel in her body has merged with her at a genetic level, and there's no way to remove it. Bette walks out to have a moment alone, and Barry suggests that they recruit her for part of her team. Caitlin and Harrison disagree, pointing out that Bette's powers are too dangerous. Barry wonders what would have happened to him if he had been in the same situation, hunted by the military, but Caitlin points out that there are no other alternatives. That night, Barry meets Joe at his police lab and tells the detective why Iris is writing the articles. He wants to tell iris the truth, because he tells her everything. Joe has worked out that Barry is in love with Iris and assures him that his feelings aren't obvious to her. He wonders why Barry never told Iris that he loves her, and Barry admits that he was too slow. Despite that, Joe tells his adopted son that the universe has a way of bringing two people together if they're meant to be. After Cisco and Caitlin go home, Harrison tells Bette that he knows what she's going through because he'd also give anything to get back what he lost because of the explosion. He points out that the metahumans are her people now and as a soldier, she's sworn to protect those under her care. Eiling will never stop going after them, so Harrison says that Bette's duty is now to kill Eiling. Once she does, she and the others will be safe. Bette considers Harrison's advice and then leaves. Later, Barry returns to S.T.A.R. Labs and Cisco tells him that Bette took off on her own. Bette arranges a meeting with Eiling at the waterfront. She says that she's willing to surrender, but when Eiling arrives he has his men surround her. Cisco hacks the Army surveillance feed and discovers what Bette is doing. Barry realizes what Bette is doing and speeds to the waterfront. Eiling insists that with the metahuman powers of Bette and a few others, they never need to endanger another soldier again. Bette tosses some ball bearings at him and they explode, injuring Eiling and his men. She prepares to kill the general, just as Flash arrives and tells her that she's not a murderer. As they talk, a wounded Eiling shoots Bette and then passes out. Bette tries to tell Flash that Harrison encouraged her to kill Eiling, but does of her wound. Her body starts to glow and Barry realizes that her powers are running out of control. Caitlin warns Barry that the explosion will devastate the city and the only way to stop it is get Bette's body out to sea. Flash runs out to the ocean carrying Bette's body and drops it. As he runs back, the corpse explodes and Flash just manages to outrun the blast wave and get back to Central City. Later, Eiling is assuring the public that the explosion was a military test. The team watches the newscast and Harrison admits that Eiling is too powerful for them to do anything about. Barry goes to see Iris at her home and tells her that he tried to help someone but they died and it hurts. He says that he doesn't want her to write the blog for the same reason, but can't provide any further explanation. Iris realizes that he's hiding something and Barry claims that he's put his mother's death behind him, and tells Iris to do the same with the Streak. She insists that she's going to make the rest of the world believe in the Streak, and Barry says that perhaps they shouldn't see each other for a while. Iris sadly agrees and watches Barry walk out. That night, Barry goes to a bar. Caitlin and Cisco join him and provide Barry with a 500% proof drink. He drinks it and gets a buzz for a few seconds. Joe comes home and finds Iris working on her blog. She refuses to discuss it with her father. At the lab, Eiling comes to see Harrison. The general has worked out that the accelerator explosion created Bette, as well as Flash. Eiling suggests that they work together, but Harrison threatens to go to the press and end his career. Stalemated for the moment, Eiling leaves but warns that it won't be long before the public works out that metahumans exist... and Harrison is responsible. Five years earlier, Harrison discovers what Eiling is doing with their test subjects and orders him out. The scientist then goes to a cage and assures their latest subject- a gorilla named Grodd that he has a different future in mind for him. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Kelly Frye as Plastique *Clancy Brown as Wade Eiling *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Simon Burnett as Gorilla Grodd *Jan Bos as Harold Hadley Guest Stars *Fulvio Cecere as Officer Vukovich *Mike Mitchell as Security Guard *Ron Wear as Police Officer Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3887830/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Plastique *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Plastique Episode 05